


Always

by MuscleMemory



Series: You Call And I Respond, The Sparrow And The Song [10]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sexy, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 02:20:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10561770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuscleMemory/pseuds/MuscleMemory
Summary: The sight of Alec watching him emits a burning desire coiling in the midst of his body and straitens his chest in sore tenderness. He follows the pull he never wants to withstand, his hand reaching out to slide gentle fingers along the skin of Alec's jaw.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlyxHavok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyxHavok/gifts).



> Another birthday present for my brilliant Parabeta and friend <3

 

The demanding voice of his client sounding through his phone is throbbing in his ears as he's walking back and forth in his study, his mind coming up with rather sinister creations of how he could silence them.

There's always one who doesn't care about showing their blatant disregard for his person and his services, always one who thinks they know better than him or anyone.

A delicate shiver on his neck halts his movements, makes him shift and turn around as he glimpses the man who was sitting at his desk going over a report as Magnus took the call, now leant over the dark wood and papers, his forearms crossed, his chin on top, looking up at him from under his soft lashes, sympathy and curiosity mingling in his hazel eyes, the warm light of the room bringing out their golden flecks.

The strain in Magnus' face fades into amused admiration as he watches the Shadowhunter, his eyes focused on every detail.

The strands of dark hair covering the right side of his brow, the delicate crook of his lip, the keen look in his eyes, the light stubble grown during the day, his exquisite nose dimple that Magnus has always found endearing, his relaxed composition, his long, pretty fingers splayed on the desk. The way his lips come apart as his tongue drags over them.

The sight of Alec watching him emits a burning desire coiling in the midst of his body and straitens his chest in sore tenderness. He follows the pull he never wants to withstand, his hand reaching out to slide gentle fingers along the skin of Alec's jaw.

The smile he's granted with rebuilds part of his soul as it always does.

“I should call you back, but I won't.”

The voice has been prattling on and on but Magnus hasn't been listening anymore, all of his focus taken by the person he loves more than the immeasurable vastness of time.

One motion of his fingers and the phone disappears, his fingers busy caressing Alec's forehead, sliding up through his hair to the back of his head and his nape, and Magnus can feel the shudders coursing through him.

Alec moves up and turns the chair, coming eye-level with Magnus' stomach, his fingers hooking into the waistband of his pants. Magnus' breath hitches in his throat as those eyes, brimming with adoration, mischief and desire, gaze up at him, his hands caressing along each side of Alec's face before he lets his fingertips dance over the side of his neck where the dark rune covers his skin, posing glorious temptation.

Alec's eyelids flutter but won't close and Magnus' lips shift into a tiny smile as he lets his fingers run back up into Alec's hair, Alec's fingers pulling up his shirt from where it's tucked inside his pants.

As Alec unbuttons it he leans forward, soft lips laced with a trace of saliva cooling Magnus' heated skin, scattering it with small waves of tingles that coax a small gasp from his mouth and tighten the delicious pressure in his lower body.

Magnus feels Alec's hands covering his waist, moving up and down slowly, pushing the shirt out of the way as his lips leave a trail of soft kisses around his navel before they move with undivided attention across each of his abs.

His fingers slip back through Alec's hair to cup his face, tugging his head up enough to make him look up, their eyes locking as Magnus' thumb drags over Alec's parted lips sluggishly, the sound of Alec's raspy breaths and undeniable want in his eyes leaving him breathless.

Magnus leans down as Alec moves up and their lips crash for just a moment before Magnus moves back, holding Alec's face still between his hands, Alec's fingers now pressing into the tender skin of his hips.

Alec's watching him curiously and needy, and Magnus' mouth pulls into a slow smirk as he leans in, takes Alec's bottom lip in between his teeth and slides his tongue along the plump skin deliberately slowly.

Alec's moan sends ripples along Magnus' spine and his tongue ventures into his boyfriend's willing mouth as Alec's head surges forward eagerly, making Magnus smirk again with satisfaction.

He feels Alec's hands moving to his butt, gripping him, hoisting him up onto the desk, his legs pushed apart to make room for Alec.

Magnus gives off a low, appreciative sound as his hands slip beneath Alec's top over his stomach, grasping warm skin, hard muscles and soft hair, and he can feel Alec's body contracting under his touch, small gasps mingling with soft moans in his mouth.

“I want you.”

Alec's hoarse voice surges right into Magnus' core, his gaze avid and even more loving.

“You have me.”

Magnus' voice is tender, unable to conceal the tumult of emotions that are so often at the edge of overwhelming him.

“Always?”

Magnus catches the flicker of fear in Alec's expression, a fear they share but refuse to grant power over them.

“Always.”

His voice is confident, a promise to take on every world should he have to.

Alec's face breaks into a beautiful smile, warming Magnus' insides, swelling his chest, and when their mouths connect again they won't part for a long time.

 


End file.
